The present invention relates to a perimeter for examining (measuring) the visual field (field of view) of a patient's eye.
A static perimeter and a dynamic perimeter are known as a perimeter for examining the visual field of a patient's eye. The static perimeter sequentially presents an examination target at each of examination points on the fundus of the patient's eye, and examines the visual field of the patient's eye based on patient's responses as to whether or not the patient can visually recognize the examination target at each point. The dynamic perimeter presents an examination target having a predetermined luminance on the fundus of the patient's eye, while moving the examination target thereon, and examines the visual field of the patient based on patient's responses of visual recognition.
The dynamic perimeter is a very effective device for understanding a two-dimensional sensitivity distribution of the visual field of the patient. However, the dynamic perimetry requires skill and experience, and takes long time for examination.